1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for providing information related to a user address as used in a communication session.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread adoption of communication technologies such as the Internet and wirelessly-enabled mobile devices now allows workers to communicate with each other from practically anywhere at practically any time. These technologies, which include electronic mail, instant messaging, short messaging service (SMS) messages, wireless voice, and even peer-to-peer video, often contribute to increased productivity. However, their ubiquity and ease of use also provide the opportunity for unplanned interruptions, which may offset any gains in productivity. For some, the level of interruptions in day-to-day life, both professionally and personally, has increased dramatically. As a result, there are times when individuals do not wish to be interrupted except under certain circumstances.
In addition, it is now becoming common for individuals to be given a tag by others in social networking systems. These tags are often used to alert others regarding the individual's skills or areas of interest. This can lead to issues when the individual is repetitively contacted due to their assigned tag. In many cases there is no way the individual can respond to every request or the request comes at an inconvenient time. Another issue is the emotional tone used by some individuals in the course of their communication with others. As an example, an individual may request information in a very demanding way and respond negatively to answers they disagree with. Such experiences can not only be distracting, but counter-productive and demoralizing, especially if they are not expected.
Current approaches to this issue include filters for electronic mail messages and instant messaging sessions, as well as caller identifiers for voice communication. However these approaches are limited in that they are often static or reflect data that may not be consistent with the user's needs. Said another way, they may not offer the flexibility or level of detail for a user to adequately control do-not-disturb messages, email filtering rules, or management of voice mails. As a result, it is often difficult to pre-empt potentially disruptive or contentious communications until a more suitable time or communication venue.